


the void

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Desk Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Nielwink endgame?, ongwink endgame?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Married Jihoon meeting Daniel and having to choose.





	the void

Love doesn’t always come in the right order. A boy can expect to fall madly in love when he’s young, and then eventually settle with someone who sets a slow fire in his heart and makes him feel safe. First you run wild and then you marry. Usually. 

Having skipped over the teenage craze of most of his friends and instead ended up marrying his high school teacher, Jihoon had expected life to continue steadily, with a flare of lust every now and again but mostly just warm and comfortable. He was happy.

It was the kind of relationship where Seongwoo would leave home in a hurry, forget something essential, come rushing back and be met by Jihoon with a smile and the thing, whatever it was - right inside the door. “Car keys” he would say with the effortless connection of two people knowing each other from flaw to thought, reading each other’s minds without thinking about it. “Thanks” Seongwoo would smile back and they would kiss in the air, not enough time but still the affection.

There was nothing about it that Jihoon wanted to change, not when asked and not when he thought about it. He just didn’t know anything else. 

Not until that first half of May. Not until Daniel.

~

While Jihoon’s love life had been stable for years and years, work had been the exact opposite. Although he had managed to stay in the same branch of his company for almost three years, just moving offices once, everything else seemed to be fleeting. People came and went, the legal department suddenly twice as big or overnight there were two new guys just for making sure they had fresh fruit and a steady supply of coffee.

As long as he could close the door to his 15 square feet and shuffle his papers in peace, Jihoon didn’t complain. As long as he knew he would be coming home to his safe haven, he could live with the fluctuating conditions, no matter how long they would last or how he would have to adapt. Nothing could really change him, he thought.

Safe to say he was as fucking clueless as anyone can be.

“Daniel” the new employee said with a wide smile and his hand reached out, “Computer technician. And photographer guy. General maintenance of the appliances, I guess.”

“Neither of us seems to know what you are doing here” Jihoon replied but smiled and shook the man’s hand, “Hope you will last.”

“I know the turnover is crazy here, I’m from the staffing company and I’ll just move on if you decide to get rid of me.”

“If anyone asks me I’ll say you’re vital” Jihoon said with a friendly beam, “My computer didn’t connect wirelessly to the printer for three months and no one came to fix it yet. Had to use the damn cable all along.” He frowned and Daniel said “I’ll do it right away, new times are coming.”

Although his office was small and barely had any free floor space, Jihoon never had a problem bringing coworkers in there. Secretaries had come and gone, as well as techs, installing engineers when the phone wires had been replaced - anyone and everyone and Jihoon had always been able to keep working.

Not with Daniel. Not at all. 

At first it was just a wandering spark, a momentary discharge that could have been ignored. No more than a tickle against Jihoon’s wrist, just where his proper shirt ended and his hand moved as he typed on the keyboard. He didn’t understand what it was at first, it felt like a shallow mosquito bite or an unpleasant itch, but it passed.

“This printer” Daniel sighed as he’d been punching the buttons on the machine for a while, “Thinks it’s really smart with setting up it’s own wireless network, but it actually sucks since your computer wants to stay on the network your router transmits and it’s all a big mess.”

“Sorry to give you this trouble” Jihoon replied with one eye on the screen, one wandering from his work sheets to Daniel’s ass as he bent down over the printer, and then back again. Okay maybe not so much back again.

“No worries” Daniel smiled and straightened his back, “I just bypassed the system and made it connect to your standard network.”  
“How did you even know the password.”

“It’s one, two, three, four, five and you put a post-it on the wall next to the router.” He turned around and Jihoon could have sworn the grin exuded some sort of poison. “You’re not exactly a master of security” Daniel laughed and snapped his fingers, “Try to print something and let’s see if it comes through.”

And Jihoon tried, but first of all he’d forgotten how to open files and second of all, when he tried to find the menu for printing, he discovered in his mind nothing but an opaque blackout. As he panicked, he clicked the closest file on the desktop and printed a private photo of a rather known pornstar, cut just along the line between provocative and full-on hardcore.

“Oh” Daniel said and cleared his throat, “Are you flirting with me?” The tone was so disarming that Jihoon barely blushed. “Anyway, I like him too” Daniel winked and shrugged as he handed the sheet over, “Who isn’t gay these days.”

“Yeah..” Jihoon replied feebly and had no idea where to direct his eyes, “Thanks.” Both their hands still held on to the paper and it bent between them as the distance decreased and then got longer again.

“Okay, thanks. See you around.” Daniel left with the biggest smile and all Jihoon was left with was a million ants under his skin and the crushing feeling of _fuck, I have to see him again_.

For the first time in a long while, he knew he couldn’t trust himself.

~

“Baby, won’t you be late for work?” Seongwoo whispered as he bent down and kissed Jihoon’s snoozing forehead, “It’s already 9 and I have to leave.” 

“You smell of coffee” Jihoon growled and tried to suppress the idea of having to work at any point, ever again, “Did you leave any for me?”

“I can bring you some.”

While Jihoon just blinked and tried to push a thought away, Seongwoo fetched the drink and kneeled down next to their low bed, putting the cup on the floor and his hands on Jihoon’s naked shoulders. “I made it with cinnamon and cream” he whispered and nuzzled the warm neck, “Now _I’ll_ be late for work but who cares.”

“It’s cleaning day in the office” Jihoon said drowsily and lifted his heavy eyelids just a little bit, “We can’t come in until after lunch when the carpets have dried.”

Without rushing, Seongwoo took time to kiss Jihoon awake, the smell of sweet caffeine and freshly perfumed skin mixing to gradually wake him up. “I can’t be _that_ late” he said at last and drew his hands over Jihoon’s naked chest before standing up. “Have to run” he said, “Don’t dig yourself too deep under the covers.”

Half an hour later, as he’d sat up and almost finished the mug, Jihoon still had no idea how exactly to go about his life anymore. Normally, he would have been thrilled to get an extra three hours to sleep, and happy to come to work for just half a day. Now, he couldn’t get back to resting and he didn’t want to go anywhere. Didn’t have it in him to lie down and had no appetite for getting up.

He couldn’t escape the feeling of being on the edge of making a mistake.

~

Every day for an entire week, Jihoon had ran into Daniel first thing in the morning. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to realise that maybe this was the new routine, them by the coffee machine, still a bit slow from sleep and in the awkward middle ground between having nothing to say and wanting to speak until their tongues got dry.

Jihoon had the sense he was perched on a ledge of a high building, a voice in the pit of his stomach telling him to jump. Exactly the same tingling sensation, except it was urging him to run his fingers over whatever naked patch of Daniel’s skin he could see, to lick the smiling cheeks and close his eyes to everything else.

‘Soon, I will do it’ he heard himself think and immediately regretted even considering the possibility, tried to deny that the air had taken that magnetic quality yet again.

Prayed that nothing would ever happen and begged for it to just be over with. A million things going on in his mind while Daniel continued with the random small talk. “Hey you know what” he said seemingly unperturbed, “I think your office is close enough to the conference room to connect to that bigger printer with colour toners? If I set that up, you could scan your A3 sheets in there and wirelessly send them over instead of scanning everything in two parts and pasting it together.”

“Yeah” Jihoon nodded and thought ‘I wonder how his lips taste?’

“Yeah? It’s friday so the last meeting finishes at 2, I’ll come by then and let’s see how it works?”

“Yeah” Jihoon nodded again, working feverishly on not dropping his entire business act and sticking his hand down his pants, “Good.” ‘Oh man oh man oh man, I gotta run’ his inner monologue kept screaming at him and soon enough, his feet caught the drift. “I’ll work fast until then” he blabbered over his shoulder as he took off towards his office where he could close the door.

~

“This is great!” Daniel exclaimed as if he would be the one enjoying the new and improved quality scanning, “So much quicker too!”

“Really good” Jihoon smiled, there was an intensity to the fire in Daniel’s eyes as he began talking about things he was passionate about, that no one could have defended themselves from. “But how am I going to scan my things when there are meetings in here, eh?”

“Just.. wait?” With the hint of a wild frenzy in his eyes, Daniel turned left and right trying to find a better solution. “Maybe we could place this thing closer to the door” he suggested and tried to gauge the weight of the machine by wrapping his arms around the lower half and tugging at it. Too heavy. It didn’t move much, but as Daniel sighed and let go, the unmet force made him fly a bit backwards instead. Right into Jihoon, who felt like a carbon tablet had been dropped in the vessel of liquid that he constituted.

His blood fizzled. 

“So are you..” Daniel asked without asking, having turned around without turning away and now with his hand on Jihoon’s arm, his thumb resting over the bend of the arm where a swollen vein gave everything away about Jihoon’s racing heart. 

“I am dying to touch you” he whimpered increasingly blind to the consequences, afraid to move apart and afraid not to. Stuck in that limbo for what felt like ages but really came down to half a minute of frantic heartbeats, a few little jerks turned into a step and a stumble and then Jihoon hit the big, oval table with the back of his thighs. Not even thinking about offering resistance, he slumped down and sat on the table with Daniel still in front of him, their legs soon pressed together as Daniel didn’t let go but just spread the thighs apart and wedged himself in between.

“I don’t wanna know, so I’m not gonna ask” he ghosted over Jihoon’s temple before running his lips over the hair and dragging his warm tongue over an ear that instantly responded. All the needle-like nerves stood on ends and directed towards the point of contact, so quickly and with such power that Jihoon forgot to put up a fight. To say _no_ and explain why. He just melted in the spot and under those palms, half of him struggling to push back against Daniel and sink into his skin, and half wanting to surrender and be pushed towards whatever surface underneath or behind.

 _There’s nothing to tell_ , he wanted to reply but his tongue shivered too much and then he’d forgotten. _There’s lots to tell_ , something screamed inside him but it was awash with lust, even the strongest intentions lost in the whirl.

“Yeah, don’t ask” he grunted at last and it was a misplaced groan, way too late and disconnected from whatever either of them were really thinking. Jihoon’s pants had already been undone, Daniel’s carpi chafing against the folds between his thighs and his abdomen, hands wrapped hard around his hips. 

Daniel didn’t have any plans to ask questions anyway, his hips grinding against the table and the willing flesh, his body pliantly moving in whatever direction Jihoon’s finger asked it to. Backwards to give space for unbuttoning his shirt and nearly ripping the seams too, tilting to the right to tear the fabric off him, and then back to being glued together.

They were waves and contractions but not two people in a deserted conference room anymore, so carnal and filthy that the scales tipped over and landed them beyond what was human. Jihoon sunk his nails into the vulnerable skin of Daniel’s flanks and scratched blood into the carnation warmth. Daniel pried his hands under Jihoon’s ass and arduously peeled him of his pinstriped slacks. And they both breathed with the heavy strain of running, away from pain and towards a different kind of ache, their throats dry and cocks wet with leaking drops.

“I’ve never trembled this bad in my life” Daniel wailed in a throaty breath, 

“I think you’ve put something in my coffee.”

“We didn’t even have coffee” Jihoon leered, “We just-“ He was interrupted by both eyes and mind fluttering shut as Daniel’s palm wrapped around his hardness, making the entire length bubble with effervescent blood. A hundred times he’d been in that room, under those flickering lights, with his head full of numbers and speeches and presentations to give or listen to. Now, nothing. 

Not one cohesive thought.

The table was strangely cool against the bare skin of his lower back, his other side full of a rising fever as Daniel’s body weighed his down. Running his hands over the muscular back, they filled with sweat and steam and coated his fingers. Jihoon didn’t care. Not about the place they were in, nor the strain of his flesh or the dull awareness of betrayal.

Daniel sank into him, agonisingly slow and shallow but with desperate determination, and Jihoon sank into oblivion. Grabbing at torn clothes and jerking limbs, every moment was another chunk of a raw blur, banged against the wooden tabletop and the inside of his own skull.

“I love you” Jihoon drawled in the drunk way you do when pleasure hits too fast and too blunt, nothing but the bobbing of Daniel’s stomach serving as stimulation and still the tension in his gut was building so fast. 

“I think I like you too” Daniel replied in an unsteady grumble.

They moved from kissing to being far apart, from fast hands to slow thrusts - the inch of pain, feet of pleasure pattern spinning closer to its origin. “Deeper, deeper” Jihoon panted and he twitched from his lips to his tip to his toes, craving everything that hurt and what didn’t.

“Can’t” Daniel answered out of breath and spread as much saliva as he could over his hand and his chin and dribbling down his cock to at least give it a go. “Are you even trying” Jihoon protested and grabbed Daniel’s open shirt by whatever was left of it, pulling him intimately close. Damn, it hurt but he repaid the bruises in kind.

“You’re a mess” Daniel grinned and a drop of sweat fell from his nose. 

“Hard” Jihoon answered with a plea and bucked his hips until his entire back was arched. The table creaked and a quake went through Jihoon’s moaning throat, his feet hooking into each other behind Daniel’s back as they came face to face under the heat of lust about to be fulfilled. Daniel inhaled sharp and fast and Jihoon sighed like he’d taken a blow to his temple, a brief moment of accepting insanity before he came so hard that cum splashed from down his fingers to Daniel’s hair and everywhere in between. It was loud, and quiet, and had the feeling of falling free within yourself.

“Ow, ow, ow, now it hurts” Jihoon whined as he came down and fell back limp against the table, it creaked again. “Sorry” Daniel leered but didn’t really mean it, his still hard cock slapping against Jihoon’s thighs before he orgasmed too and there was nothing but two men lying lifeless on an expensive walnut table that would forever be a bit unsteady.

“What a fucking disaster” Jihoon tried to say seriously but cracked up before he was even finished, “Everything is sticky and my ass hurts.”

“Even my dick hurts” Daniel moaned and rolled on his back so abruptly he slid over the edge and landed on the floor, only to bring Jihoon with him seconds later. “I think we did this with a bit too much passion.”

But such is the only way when you find someone that starts a hungry fire in you. It’s almost impossible not to be swept along, thirstier as you drink, hornier as you come. It just happens and before you know it, you fall asleep half-way under a table while bruises form.

~

It didn’t become any easier when Jihoon could no longer convince himself it was just sex and nothing more. Expecting to be able to keep track of life, the creeping complications blindsided him little by little, fooled him twice he was still in control and then got totally out of hand.

An hour after lunch on a Tuesday, a migraine hit and Jihoon fell with his face on the keyboard, right in the middle of a sentence. “Jihoon, you worthless piece of cheater ass” he grumbled to himself and closed his eyes in preparation for reaching for any and every analgesic stocked in his desk drawers. It hurt to think and not just because his brain had swelled beyond its proportions.

His phone wasn’t far on the desk but his thoughts were, and all he managed was to slide his fingers over the screen in no pattern at all. The chat screen with Daniel had been the last thing opened and in his daze, Jihoon figured he could send something like _Help I need advil and a blow job_ but it ended up like keysmash nonsense. 

Still Daniel showed up less than fifteen minutes later, when Jihoon had managed to swallow a couple of tablets and just enough of the stale water from yesterday’s glass to bring them down. “How are you?” he asked while knocking and letting himself in, met by a ragged face that could just groan in reply. “I got you coffee and water.”

“Hmmmm” Jihoon grunted and drank both with his eyes still closed, slumped down on the floor as the height of his chair made him dizzy. 

“Better” he smiled a little while after, “Didn’t think what I wrote you would make any sense.”

“It didn’t, but I came anyway.”

Later, under the steaming flow of a well-needed shower, Jihoon tried to figure out why it had to be like that. Why Daniel had to understand him even through the shortest texts that had no grammar and no structure, and why he had to bring exactly the right remedy every time. Why couldn’t it be easy to leave or at least to distance himself, to find a flaw and go back to the safety of how things used to be.

It hurt to blink. It hurt not to. 

“Baby are you okay?” Seongwoo shouted from the hallway and a spike of pain shot like frost through Jihoon’s upper body and neck. “Yes” he replied as loud as his head allowed, “Headache!”

“Oh sorry” Seongwoo smiled as he stuck his head through the door and let a thin trail of cool air in, “Dinner? Soup?”

It sounded fine and hearty so Jihoon said “Yes” and turned around to smile gratefully. Just that when the door was closed again, _fine_ wasn’t much, if anything.

~

“I wanna marry you” Daniel said intently as they leaned panting against the bedroom wall of his apartment, just a short break between hard kisses but he couldn’t keep it in and his tongue had slipped into things other than foreplay. “Yeah..” Jihoon gulped and backed off until he sat on the bed, “I think you know I have a husband.”

Daniel shrugged were he remained standing, their fingers braided and legs more or less woven together. “Yes” he said, “So I figure we make this real and you leave him.”

“Do you even have a ring?” Jihoon said with sass and waited for the answer to be _no_ so they could laugh at the matter and move on to being over the bed and over each other and not talk anymore. “I do” Daniel whispered with a lick along Jihoon’s ear and spun around to remember where he’d put it, “You didn’t think I’d love you enough?” And he grinned but Jihoon’s heart fell. It would be easier if they hadn’t loved as much, he thought, if one of his stories could have been weaker and more easily discarded.

With his arms over his face, he fell back on the bed and wished it had eaten him alive. There was a box on the nightstand, a simple but polished ring inside and Daniel was still running around trying to retrace his steps. Jihoon couldn’t resist to try the silver piece on.

It fit but sent a chill up his knuckle. Slid off easily but left a reddish mark. 

He put it back just as Daniel returned with a swirl into the room and spotted what he was after, just a moment of a smile before Jihoon sat up and their eyes met in an opaque and silent seriousness. 

“I’m sorry” Jihoon said and the back of his throat felt raw, “I can’t.”

“Don’t you love me?”

“I love the other guy.” They never talked about him like he was Seongwoo, the man who brought Jihoon breakfast in the morning and blankets in the evening, but just vaguely as _the other guy_ \- and maybe that was why Daniel couldn’t really understand. 

“I don’t want to break up with you” he said woefully and grabbed Jihoon’s hand, “Can’t we solve this any other way?”

Although it went against everything he wanted in that moment, Jihoon shrugged and he shook his head and tried to say something without having to speak it out loud. “I don’t know” he said in the way you do when _no_ makes you gag but still you have no other way.

~

“Let’s talk honestly” Seongwoo sighed to Jihoon as yet another night, they were stuck in front of the TV and Jihoon had more or less refused to answer when spoken to for the entire night. “I know why you are so distant lately.” Jihoon barely turned his head but at least he hummed. “I know there is someone else” Seongwoo continued, he wasn’t afraid of the truth in itself, just worried that talking about it wouldn’t change anything. Or that it would overturn everything.

“No” Jihoon denied but not with much conviction, “Why do you think so?”

“I said I wanted to talk honestly.” True to his nature, Seongwoo wasn’t upset, he didn’t scream, he just seemed disappointed. It was quiet for a bit until Jihoon had gathered his courage along with his shame and said “I’m sorry. It’s nothing. I mean, it’s something. It’s just different. It’s over anyway. Just let me get over it.” The staccato of his mind transferred into the way he spoke and it came out broken and confused.

“I’ll let you get over it” Seongwoo said and he was sad but not unfriendly, “When you’re in love for life, I guess it can’t always be easy.” He breathed, maybe he turned something over in his mind or just gathered enough strength. “Should we live apart?” he said, the pounding in his chest making him sick.

“No” Jihoon mumbled without moving any closer, “Just give me time.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to have to wonder all the time if you’ve changed your mind.”

“It’s not a problem” Jihoon said robotically and without really connecting, catching himself a few seconds too late, “I won’t change my mind.”

But mind and heart, they ripen with time and not with promises.

~

Jihoon wasn’t at ease. Not at home and not at work. Not for the brief period of time that Daniel had stayed on his job, and definitely not as he left the office and they didn’t see each other anymore. Not when he was alone and not when Seongwoo tried to talk to him. The ticking of seconds seemed to excoriate him piece by piece.

What do you do when you don’t want to stay and don’t want to leave? You itch, that’s what Jihoon did, he itched in his mind and his flesh, scratched his thoughts and his skin until one or the other bled. 

One night he wouldn’t care about anything, and the other he would come home in a rage, hissing at Seongwoo cause dinner wasn’t warm enough or there were shoes scattered in the hallway, or whatever other reason he found first. “You don’t seem happy” Seongwoo said quietly and Jihoon tried, he apologised and started over.

“I am happy” he relented, “I love you and I’m happy.” It was true overall, and still not the complete picture. “But?” Seongwoo asked and he wasn’t in a rush, he paid attention, he was sweet and caring. Still Jihoon could just sigh “No buts” and not even try to talk honestly, maybe for a lack of words or of a way to untangle his emotions.

Admitting he missed Daniel wouldn’t solve anything, so he didn’t. Pushed it towards the back of his mind like you do your tongue to the roof of your mouth when you get a cold itch in your throat.

~

No matter how much it rained, Daniel’s mind wouldn’t cleanse and refresh. For every autumn storm that came and went, he moved his bed closer to the windows and imagined that the winds would blow through him, taking with them all the dirt and longing and accumulated dust.

‘You don’t lust for another man’s property’ he told himself whenever that scent would come with the gale, ‘You definitely don’t desire a man who won’t be only yours.’ A month had passed and he told himself it got easier, they hadn’t spoken at all and of course he would eventually forget. Of course?

It rained again. Didn’t come with the smell of water and clouds but brought the thin flavour of tears, and Daniel couldn’t say if it was for good or for bad, of sadness or a misplaced joy. He knew he was frustrated, full of restless desire for something to happen, to set things right or smash them to pieces once and for all.

~

“Lunch?” Daniel growled to Jihoon as he almost literally kicked in the door and stood like a mirage right inside the office. “It’s just 10.15” Jihoon answered dumbfounded and rose from his chair where he’d sat for an hour and accomplished shit nothing except sharpening a pencil.

“I don’t actually mean lunch” Daniel countered and grabbed Jihoon’s arm so hard everything below the elbow got numb, the fingers around his bone not gentle and sensuous like they could be, but brutal and angry. “What do you mean then” Jihoon mewled and accepted to be dragged through the corridor, out the main door and into the staircase, without an answer or as much as a shared glimpse at each other. 

“What am I to you?” Daniel spat angrily as the heavy door fell shut behind them, nothing but the echoing space and the cold sweat between them, “Just something to do and get over?”

“I am.. I think.. I don’t know!” Jihoon bursted out, the firm grip Daniel still held around his forearm, mirrored by his own fingers grappling for Daniel’s shirt and wrist, whatever could be caught. “We were close” Daniel said as angrily, “You have to admit that. Be honest with me.”

“I told my husband I will just get you done and over with” Jihoon wailed, he didn’t want to talk and had no way of keeping it in, nothing else but the emotional reflex and how it made him feel like spin-drying until his tongue covered in sand.

“And how long will that be?” Daniel asked tartly and with his nose scrunched, his upper lip lifted, his entire face hostile as Jihoon’s eyes were drawn towards it. “I don’t know” Jihoon replied and he didn’t look away, “I’m still thinking.”

He didn’t think. He didn’t do anything. He just remained in that spot, in that grip, while Daniel breathed and somehow they kissed after that, with a bleeding hunger and sore lips, so roughly that all nerve endings numbed and swelled. The marble wall behind him was icy to the touch and Jihoon couldn’t determine if Daniel was as cold or far too warm.

“Winter rains are coming” Jihoon spouted and laid his palm flat against Daniel’s chest without pushing, “So see you later.”

“Why are you talking in riddles” Daniel said and saliva still coated his lips, a shiver of fire as he felt himself not quite reaching all the way, “Winter is coming and you are going?” Jihoon still had his fingers snaked around Daniel’s arm and didn’t want to let go.

“I don’t know why you are here” he said, “I don’t know why either of us are. I just expected to be alone.” For a while he’d known he was leaving something, but that’s a poor start. That’s just a feeling in your gut, not a decision or something Daniel could understand. 

“Of course you can be alone” Daniel replied with a bite and broke them apart, a thousand other things he would have rather said but timing and circumstance prevented him. It really did rain a lot, water pelting the windows and his face as he left.

~

Spring didn’t come as hastily as expected, it dragged until late April before the sun managed to really warm the cherry blossoms and make them come alive. Jihoon had been hibernating, moving stuff around, he’d been sleeping and working. Sometimes he’d wondered if Daniel was doing the same.

“I’ve reached a conclusion” he called to say as May arrived and the promise of summer laid in the air, “I’ve been measuring time.” It was a lie, he’d just watched it go by. At least it wasn’t raining anymore. 

“So you have a clock” Daniel answered distantly, “Anything else?”

“I figured out how long it would take to get over you. Or how long it wouldn’t take. I just don’t think I ever will.” 

As he walked into his new kitchen, Jihoon held hard onto his courage, pressed his tongue against his teeth, he let the sun caress his eyelids and warm his face.

And then he waited for Daniel to answer.


End file.
